characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Narukami
Yu Narukami 'is the protagonist of the video game Persona 4, developed by Atlus. Background Yu was a transfer student into a small, sleepy town of Inaba, a town that has been experiencing strange murders that are somehow linked to the urban legend of the Midnight Channel. Yu gets new friends in his new school and decided that with his friends, they will investigate and resolve the urban legend as well as the murderer behind it. Though what they discovered wasn't normal. They discovered an alternate world that could be accessed through television screens. Inside the TV world were the Shadows, monsters formed from the despair and negative emotions of humans. In the alternate world, Yu discovered something known as a Persona, which is what a person's Shadow becomes once they accept it as a part of them, turning it into a warrior that fights for them and grants them new powers. Yu was then gifted with the Wild Card, letting him summon multiple Personas depending on the bonds he makes with others. Powers & Abilities *'Expert Swordsmen: 'Yu shows great skills with a sword. He mainly wields two handed swords or blunt weapons, and he's good enough to fight military-grade battle robots and Shadows wielding only his trusty katana. *'Detective Skills: 'Yu's detective skills are almost on par with Naoto's, as he managed to solve the murder mystery in Inaba. *'Stragetist: 'Yu is a rational levelheaded genius, and is good at exploiting enemy weaknesses. *'True Sight: T'he ability to see through all illusions and tell truth from lies. *'Persona Summoning: 'Yu can summon multiple different Personas using his Wild Card ability, each of which besides Izanagi he gained through bonding with another person. Yu can have his Personas fight for him in battle, by sending them to do attacks, or by using them to cast magic. **'Izanaga: 'Yu's signature persona. A Japanese creation deity born of the seven divine generations. Resists electricity, blocks darkness, and is weak to wind. ***'Zio: 'Deals weak electric damage to one foe. ***'Rakukaju: 'Increases Yu's defense. ***'Rakunda: 'Decreases the opponent's defense. ***'Tarukaja: 'Increases Yu's attack strength. ***'Raging Lion: 'Both Yu and Izanaga performs a sliding attack simultaneously. ***'Ziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. ***'Cross Slash: 'The sword wielded by Yu charges up with electricity and then slashes his opponent horizantally, followed by Izanagi dropping down and plunging its spear into them ***'Thunder God Dance: 'A long combo sequence that ignites Yu's sword with divine lightning. **'Mada: 'The ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana. Mada is the Hindu deity of drunkness. It can absorb fire and is weak to ice. ***'Agidyne: 'Deals heavy fire damage to one opponent. ***'Fire Boost: 'Mada's fire attacks are boosted by 25%. ***'Foolish Whisper: 'Inflicts mute on enemies. ***'Evade Ice: 'Triples the evasion rate aginst ice attacks. ***'Ailment Boost: 'All status ailment attacks are now 1.5 times more effective. ***'Fire Amp: 'Mada's fire attacks are now strengthened by 50%. **'Scathach: 'The ultimate Persona of the Priestess Arcahana. Scatach is a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish Mythology and a legendary Scottish Warrior. She can block wind and absorb ice but is weak to fire. ***'Mabufudyne: 'Deals heavy ice damage to all foes on the field. ***'Garudyne: 'Deals heavy wind damage to one foe. ***'Amrita: 'Cures all ailments on the team except for Down and K.O. ***'Magarudyne: 'A more powerful version than the Garudyne, which deals damage to every foe on the field. ***'Ice Amp: 'Strengthens Ice Attacks by 50%. ***'Wind Amp: 'Strengthen Wind Attacks by 50%. ***'Mind Charge: 'Boosts the next magical attack by increasing its power by 250%. **'Isis: 'The ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. Isis is the ancient Egyptain goddess of magic. She can reflect ice and is weak to electricity. ***'Mediarahan: 'Heals party. ***'Bufudyne: 'Inflicts heavy ice damage on one target. ***'Tetrakarn: 'Repels a single physical attack. ***'Cool Breeze: 'Regains 8% of HP and SP after battle. ***'Absorb Ice: 'Absorbs ice attacks, healing Yu in the process. ***'Mabufudyne: 'Inflicts party-spanning ice damage. ***'Salvation: 'Fully restores the party's HP and heals ailments. **'Odin: 'The ultimate Persona of the Emperor Arcana. Odin is the chief Norse god. He can absorb wind and block electricity, but is weak to fire. ***'Ziodyne: Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. ***'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy wind damage to all foes. ***'Wind Amp:' Strengthens wind attacks by 50%. ***'Regenerate: '''Heals six percent of Yu's maximum HP at the start of each turn. ***'Maziodyne: Deals heavy electric damage to all foes. ***'Mind Charge: '''Boosts the next magical attack by 250%. ***'Panta Rhei: 'Deals severe wind damage to one foe. **'Kohryu: 'The ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana. Koryhu rules over the Si Xiang, celestial creatures in Chinese Mythology. Reflects electricity, and blocks light. ***'Ziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. ***'Mediarahan: 'Fully heals one party member. ***'Samarecarm: 'Revives one party member and fully heals them. ***'Maziodyne: 'Deals severe electric damage to all foes. ***'Mind Charge: 'Boosts the next magical attack by 250%. ***'Elec Amp: 'Strengthens the next electric attack by 50%. ***'Spell Master: 'Halves SP cost for magical attacks. ***'Salvation: 'Fully heals the party and cure all ailments. **'Ishtar: 'The ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana. Ishtar is the Babylonian goddess of love and fertility. Blocks electricity, and is weak to wind. ***'Mediarahan: 'Fully heals the party. ***'Samarecarm: 'Revives and fully heals one party member. ***'Mutudi: 'Cures Silence from one party member. ***'Maziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to all foes. ***'Amrita: 'Cures any status ailment. ***'Spell Master: 'Halves SP cost for magic attacks. ***'Absorb Wind: 'Absorbs wind attacks. ***'Salvation: 'Fully heals the party and cures all ailments. **'Futsunushi: 'The ultimate Persona of the Chariot Arcana. Futsunushi is the Shinto kami of swords. Blocks physical strikes, and is weak to darkness. ***'Primal Force: 'Deals severe physical damage to one foe. ***'Power Charge: 'Boosts the next physical attack by 250%. ***'Matarukaja: 'Boosts the party's strength for the next three turns. ***'Apt Pupil: 'Boosts Yu's critical hit rate. ***'Null Dizzy: 'Prevents Yu from becoming dizzy. ***'Ali Dance: 'Cuts the opponent's accuracy in half. ***'Arms Master: 'Halves the HP cost of physical attacks. ***'Firm Stance: 'Halves the damage taken from attacks, but prevents Yu from dodging. **'Sraosha: 'The ultimate Persona of the Justice Arcana. Sraosha is the "ear" of Ohrmazd, the god that rules over the world. Reflects light, blocks electricity, and is weak to darkness. ***'Mahamaon: 'A light spell that has a 40% chance of killing all enemies onscreen instantly. ***'Brave Blade: 'Deals severe physical damage to one foe. ***'Power Charge: 'Boosts the next physical attack by 250%. ***'Ziodyne: 'Deals severe electric damage to one foe. ***'Hama Boost: 'Multiplies the damage of light attacks by 1.5 times. ***'Megidolaon: 'Deals severe almighty damage to all foes. ***'Angelic Grace: 'Doubles evasion rate against all attacks except for light, darkness, and almighty. **'Ongyo-Ki: 'The ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana. Ongyo-Ki is an oni controlled by Fujiwara no Chikata. Blocks electricity and darkness, absorbs wind, and is weak to light. ***'Foolish Whisper: 'Inflicts mute on enemies. ***'Ziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. ***'Masukukaja: 'Boosts Yu's Hit/Evasion rate by 30% for three turns. ***'Ailment Boost: 'Increases the success rate of ailment-inducing skills. ***'Revolution: 'Greatly increases the chance of critical hits. ***'Firm Stance: 'Halves all damage. **'Norn: 'The ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana. The Norn are female beings in Norse Mythology that control fate. Absorbs wind, blocks darkness, resists light, and is weak to electricity. ***'Garudyne: 'Deals heavy wind damage to one foe. ***'Magarudyne: 'Deals heavy wind damage to all foes. ***'Diarahan: 'Recovers all HP. ***'Auto-Masuku: 'Automatically boosts Yu's speed for three turns. ***'Invigorate: 'Restores seven SP at the start of each turn. ***'Wind Amp: 'Boosts the damage of wind attacks by 50%. ***'Insta-Heal: 'All status ailments instantly wear off after each turn. ***'Debilitate: 'Lowers the enemy's attack, defense, and agility for three turns. **'Zaou-Gongen: 'The ultimate Persona of the Strength Arcana. Zaou-Gongen is a very important Japanese mountain deity. ***'Maragidyne: Deals heavy fire damage to all foes. ***'Power Charge:' Boosts the power of physical attacks by 250%. ***'God's Hand:' Summons a giant golden fist from the heavens to strike opponents. ***'Anima Freeze:' Has a 25% chance of inflicting enervation on enemies. ***'Evade Physical:' Boosts agility and evasion of physical attacks. ***'Enduring Soul:' Restores Yu's HP to full if he gets knocked out. ***'Fire Amp:' Boosts the damage of fire attacks by 50%. ***'Vorpal Blade:' Deals heavy physical damage to one foe. **'Attis: '''The ultimate Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana. Attis was a handsome man who was constantly chased by Cybele, and had to kill himself and have a pine tree protect his spirit from her to escape. Reflects wind, blocks fire, and is weak to darkness. ***'Agidyne:' Deals heavy fire damage to one foe. ***'Amrita:' Cures all ailments. ***'Marakukaja:' Enhances party's defense for three turns. ***'Enduring Soul:' Fully restores Yu's HP after being knocked out. ***'Samarecarm:' Revives one ally with full HP. ***'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy fire damage to all foes. ***'Mamudoon:' Darkness-elemental spell that has a 40% chance of instantly killing all targets. **'Mahakala: The ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana. Mahakala is the wrathful manifestation of the bodhisattva of compassion. Reflects electricity, absorbs fire, and blocks darkness. ***'Agidyne: '''Deals heavy fire damage to one foe. ***'Myriad Arrows: 'Deals heavy physical damage to all foes, either once, twice, or three times. ***'Power Charge: 'Boosts the power of Yu's next physical attack by 250%. ***'Mind Charge: 'Boosts the power of Yu's next magic attack by 250%. ***'Maragidyne: 'Deals severe fire damage to all foes. ***'Mamudoon: 'A darkness-elemental attack with a 40% chance of instantly killing the target. ***'Fire Amp: 'Strengthens fire attacks by 50% of their base power. ***'Mudo Boost: 'Darkness attacks become 1.5 times more effective. **'Vishnu: 'The ultimate Persona of the Temperance Arcana. Vishnu is one of the primary deities in the Hindu pantheon. Blocks ice and light, and is weak to fire. ***'Megidolaon: 'Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. ***'Akasha Arts: 'Deals heavy physical damage to all foes, either once or twice. ***'Mabufudyne: 'Deals heavy ice damage to all foes. ***'Regenerate 3: 'Restores six percent of Yu's maximum health each turn. ***'God's Hand: 'Summons a giant golden fist from the heavens to strike an opponent. ***'Power Charge: 'Boosts the power of Yu's next physical attack by 250%. ***'Angelic Grace: 'Doubles evasion rate against all attacks but light, darkness, and Almighty attacks. **'Beelzebub: 'The ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana. Beelzebub is the Lord of the Flies, and is often synonymous with Satan. Absorbs ice, blocks darkness, and is weak to fire. ***'Mabufudyne: 'Deals severe ice damage to all foes. ***'Mamudoon: 'A darkness-elemental attack with a 40% chance of instantly killing the target. ***'Old One: 'Has a 30% chance of enervating all targets. ***'Tentarafoo: 'Has a 30% chance of confusing all targets. ***'Maziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to all foes. ***'Mudo Boost: 'Darkness attacks become 1.5 times more effective. ***'Stagnant Air: 'Increases all foes' susceptibility to ailments, light-based attacks, and darkness-based attacks. **'Shiva: 'The ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana. Shiva is one of the three principle deities in the Hindu triad. Reflects electricity and absorbs ice. ***'Ziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. ***'Magarudyne: 'Deals heavy wind damage to all foes. ***'Enduring Soul: 'Restores Yu to full HP upon death one time. ***'Maziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to all foes. ***'Spell Master: 'Halves SP cost for magic attacks. ***'Megidolaon: 'Deals heavy Almighty damage to all foes. ***'Pralaya: 'Deals severe physical damage to all foes, with a 50% chance of instantly killing them. **'Helel: 'The ultimate Persona of the Star Arcana. Helel was another translation of Lucifer's name. Blocks fire, ice, and darkness, resists physical strikes, and is weak to wind. ***'Megidolaon: 'Deals heavy Almighty damage to all foes. ***'Maragidyne: 'Deals severe fire damage to all foes. ***'God's Hand: 'Summons a giant golden fist from the heavens to strike an opponent. ***'Salvation: 'Fully heals the party and cures all ailments. ***'Insta-Heal: 'Heals any ailments in one turn. ***'Repel Wind: 'Repels wind attacks. ***'Arms Master: 'Halves HP cost for physical skills. ***'Morning Star: 'Deals massive Almighty damage to all foes. **'Sandalphon: 'The ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana. Sandalphon is a guardian angel that delivers prayers to God. Reflects light, blocks wind, and is weak to darkness. ***'Mahamaon: A light spell that has a 40% chance of instantly killing all foes. ***'Samarecarm:' Revives one ally with full HP. ***'Amrita:' Cures all ailments. ***'Angelic Grace:' Doubles evasion rate against all attacks except for light, darkness, and almighty. ***'Agneyastra:' Deals heavy physical damage to all foes 1x to 3x. ***'Endure Dark:' Automatically survives any instant death darkness attacks with one HP. ***'Repel Dark:' Repels all darkness attacks. **'Asura: '''The ultimate Persona of the Sun Arcana. Asura are low-ranking and jealous deities in Buddhism. Resists ice, blocks fire and light, and is weak to wind. ***'Maragidyne: 'Deals heavy fire damage to all foes. ***'Primal Force: 'Inflicts severe physical damage to one foe. ***'Marakukaja: 'Increases Yu's defense for three turns. ***'Mahamaon: 'A light spell that has a 40% chance of instantly killing all foes. ***'High Counter: 'Has a 20% chance of reflecting physical attacks. ***'Spell Master: 'Halves SP cost for magic attacks. ***'Unshaken Will: 'Prevents rage, confusion, fear, silence, or enervation. **'Lucifer: 'The ultimate Persona of the Judgement Arcana. Lucifer was a high-ranking Seraph who rebelled against God and was cast out of Heaven. Resists physical strikes, blocks darkness, and is weak to light. ***'Bufudyne: 'Deals heavy ice damage to one foe. ***'Brave Blade: 'Deals high physical damage to one foe. ***'Mind Charge: 'Boosts magic attacks by 250%. ***'Ice Amp: 'Boosts ice attacks by 50%. ***'Spell Master: 'Halves the SP cost of all magic skills. ***'Repel Light: 'Reflects light-based attacks. ***'Absorb Elec: 'Absorbs electricity and uses it to heal Yu. ***'Victory Cry: 'Fully restores HP and SP after a successful fight. **'Izanagi-no-Okami: 'Yu's most powerful Persona, an evolved form of Izanagi, which was used to defeat Izanami at the end of Persona 4. Resists physical, fire, wind, ice, and electrical damage. ***'Megidolaon: 'A party-spanning attack of divine almighty power. ***'Victory Cry: 'Restores all HP and SP after a successful battle. ***'Angelic Grace: 'Doubles evasion to magic attacks, aside from light, dark, and almighty attacks. ***'Mind Charge: 'Boosts the next magic attack by 250%. ***'Agidyne: 'Deals heavy fire damage to one target. ***'Bufudyne: 'Deals heavy ice damage to one target. ***'Ziodyne: 'Deals heavy electric damage to one target. ***'Garudyne: 'Deals heavy wind damage to one target. ***'Fire Amp: 'Enhances fire attacks by 50%. ***'Ice Amp: 'Enhances ice attacks by 50%. ***'Elec Amp: 'Enhances electric attacks by 50%. ***'Wind Amp: 'Enhances wind attacks by 50%. ***'Myriad Truths: '''Yu's strongest attack, which has Izanagi-no-Okami rain divine lightning down on the target. Equipment * '''Katana: '''Yu's main weapon, an ordinary katana that he can use with great proficiency. * '''Ame no Ohabari: '''Yu's ultimate weapon, a sword used by Izanagi to kill Hi no Kagutsuchi, and by Susanoo to kill Yamato no Orochi. It has an attack rating of 408, and an accuracy rating of 96, along with an enhanced chance to get critical hits. Feats Strength *Can kill Shadows with simple sword slashes. *Traded blows with Aigis, Labrys, and Akihiko. *Damaged Velvet Room denizens like Elizabeth. *With a single strike, Izanagi-no-Okami can cut multiple, massive arms of Izanami. *Lucifer can one shots Ameno Sageri with a single explosion. *Beelzebub can create a massive explosion with a mushrrom cloud and destroy an underground building. *Izanagi-no-Okami can completely disintergrate Izanami with the Myriad Truths. Speed *Possesses the swiftest reflexes in the Investigation Team. *Has dodged high-calibur bullets. *Dodges elemental and energy blasts. *Casually dodges cloud-to-ground lightning strikes. *Izanagi can dodge multiple flying fist tendrils while flying. Durability *Considered the toughest of the Investigation Team. *Tanked high-calibur bullets and energy blasts. *Took blows from Izanami and Ameno-Sagiri. *Izanagi can endure a stab to the torso by Magatsu Izanagi. *Izanagi can casually shrugs off being bitten at the neck & the arm from a giant mouth. *Izanagi can take a blade tnedril to the chest. *Izanagi-no-Okami can casually no-sell an electrical blast from Izanami. Skill *Despite not being trained in sword combat, fought on par with Mitsuru, a trained fencer. *Can fight Shadows, Persona users, and battle robots with just his sword. *Discovered who the one behind the murders in Inaba was. *Defeated Izanami and her Avatars. *Defeated Tohru Adachi, a Persona-using serial killer. *With Adachi, defeated Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. Weaknesses *Limited pool of mana to use for magic attacks. *Shares pain with his Personas, causing him to take all the damage they take. *Most of his Personas have elemental weaknesses. Fun Facts *Yu's name originates from the Persona 4 anime series. In the P4 manga, he was named Souji Seta, and in the games, he didn't have a name. Yu Narukami was made his canon name in the fighting game spin-off, Persona 4 Arena. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Persona Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Summoners Category:Atlus Category:Neutral Good Category:JRPG Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Detectives Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:SEGA Category:Japanese Characters